


Una espalda cálida

by Alitacafeinomana



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Post Avengers Infinity War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alitacafeinomana/pseuds/Alitacafeinomana
Summary: Dicen que un simple abrazo puede hacer que el dolor, el sentimiento de pérdida y demás se cambien a uno de sosiego y tranquilidad, un abrazo cálido de algo... Alguien que nos de un poco de seguridad, aun después de la calamidad, de la tormenta, de las mentiras, la traición...Un abrazo cálido.Un sencillo Stony  después de Infinity War✏Los personajes son propiedad de Marvel
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 3
Collections: Marvel, Stony*





	Una espalda cálida

Le dolía el brazo. Hacía tiempo sufría de eso, pero ese día era más fuerte.

Después de lo ocurrido en Titán, Nébula se comunicó con Rocket, el cual le mando las coordenadas. Para Nébula fue notorio que Rocket no se escuchaba bien, ella tampoco, nadie.

Ayudó a Stark a subir a la nave, el hombre no se veía bien, ni física ni emocionalmente.

El viaje fue silencioso, a Nébula le preocupaba que aquel hombre desfalleciera en cualquier momento, ya tenía planeado que de ser así simplemente le arrojaría al espacio infinito. Claro ese pensamiento fue más una triste y cruel broma para tratar de distraer sus propios y tristes pensamientos.

Cuando llegaron al lugar, no fueron recibidos más que por Rocket, el cual se veía mal. Nébula se dispuso a ayudar a Stark pero este aun en su ensoñación anduvo por cuenta propia.

No estaba seguro de dónde se encontraba pero, eso era la menor de sus preocupaciones, Tony se sentía como en un sueño muy lúcido, se sentía... No sabía cómo explicarlo.

Recorría un largo pasillo, le pareció escuchar voces, estas cada vez se oían más fuerte, Anthony se detuvo, decidió prestar más atención a las voces, era una forma inconsciente de distraerse de los últimos acontecimientos…trágicos.

Las voces comenzaron a escucharse más lejos, se estaban yendo, algo en él se puso ansioso y, a paso apresurado y, un tanto torpe, decidió seguir para llegar al lugar de donde provenían las voces, caminó unos cuantos metros, dio giró en la curva y, no pudo evitarlo, ahí estaba él, de espaldas hablando con Bruce, no supo cuándo, ni cómo, pero ya se encontraba abrazado fuertemente a aquella ancha espalda, tan cálida y fuerte.

A veces en nuestro dolor sólo necesitamos…algo, unas palabras cálidas, motivadoras, aunque en el momento decidamos que las queremos para poder auto torturarnos con pensamientos de odio… un abrazo, si, un abrazo.

Dicen que un simple abrazo puede hacer que el dolor, el sentimiento de pérdida y demás se cambien a uno de sosiego y tranquilidad, un abrazo cálido de algo... Alguien que nos dé un poco de seguridad, aun después de la calamidad, de la tormenta, de las mentiras, la traición, un abrazo cálido.

Steve sintió un nudo en la garganta, aquellas manos callosas y pequeñas que le rodeaban la cintura temblaban. No lo pudo evitar, se separó de aquel cuerpo nervioso, se giró para verle directo a la cara, y oh Dios, era tan tranquilizador ver, después de tanto, después del tormento, esos ojos color chocolate.

Steve sentía como sus ojos se humedecían, su nariz picaba y su garganta se tensaba, acercó a Tony, tanto que parecía querer fundirlo en su pecho, tanto que podían sentir latir el corazón del otro, lo abrazo fuerte, tan fuerte, enterró su cara en esa curva entre el hombro y cuello e inhalo profundo el aroma del castaño.

Demonios como lo había extrañado, como había extrañado la sensación del cálido cuerpo de Stark entre sus brazos, su ligero aroma a aceite, joder, sabía que no era correcto, no era el momento pero, todo parecía menos terrible ahora que sabía que Tony estaba bien, ahora que lo tenía entre sus brazos.

* * *

Algo incómodo y con un poco de culpa, Bruce fingió toser, tos que por atolondrado se convirtió en una real, ante aquello, Tony y Steve se separaron del abrazo, un poco desorientados por el cúmulo de emociones.

Tony con pesadez se soltó del abrazo y se acercó un poco a Bruce

— Bueno, que toser no me sale, así que... creo que… alguien me está buscando. —dijó Banner con un gesto demacrado pero con una mirada que demostraba estar feliz de ver nuevamente a Stark.

Tony se soltó de Steve, el cual en ningún momento le había dejado de sostenerle la mano. Era como un vago intento por retenerlo, de asegurarse que aquello no era una mentira creada por el estrés de todo lo acontecido.

— Me alegra que estés bien —le dijo Tony a Bruce colocando su mano en el hombro de este y apretando ligeramente, las manos de Stark aun temblaban un poco.

—Tony, Bruce...—interrumpió el Cap y un grito lo interrumpió a él.

—Bueno, parece que al final no puede encontrarte Cap., tendremos que seguir buscándote — dijo Bruce medio guiñando el ojo al par frente a él. Seguido Bruce se dio vuelta y se dispuso a dejarlos solos.

Era de cierto modo reconfortante ver a esos dos juntos, después de saber que se había separado como los Beatles, bueno, eso era triste, que los miembros de una banda se desintegren... Bruce detuvo su andar, joder, sí que era una mala broma, una muy mala elección de palabras, sacudió la cabeza y continuó andando ahora algo más sombrío.

* * *

La puerta se cerró con demasiada brusquedad, pero a quién le importa, cuando después de tanto tiempo puedes acariciar de nuevos aquellos labios que te hacen sentir dinosaurios, mariposas o esas mierdas que la gente dice.

Por fin, solos, en alguna habitación del enorme edificio en Wakanda, el Cap y Tony se saboreaban con impaciencia y torpeza.

—Steve… — Tony quería un poco de tiempo fuera, aún estaba herido y el Cap parecía una fiera hambrienta, presionándolo contra la pared de aquella estrecha habitación, tomándolo fuerte de una nalga y los cabellos de la nuca— Si vas con calma te aseguro que no te derretirás, hombre, soy una persona herida, tómalo con...

—¡TONY! oh por... es verdad, necesitamos que te revisen, o lo sien... —Tony lo callo con un beso.

—Tranquilo Capipaleta, soy el hombre de hierro, ¿recuerdas?, esto no es nada —dijo con una sonrisa forzada, el sentimiento de pena aún estaba en él, aun sin separarse ni un centímetro Tony continuó hablando mientras Steve parecía comprobar su homogeneidad besando su cuello, su hombro, comprobando la forma de sus nalgas.

—Vaya, quién diría que en Wakanda los centros de lavado son tan malos, Cap, en verdad, acaso ¿sabes lo que es una barbería? —comentó a la par que recorría con sus manos los mechones del cabello que caían rebeldes en la cara de Steve, así como su barba.

—Somos fugitivos, ¿recuerdas? perfil bajo —contestó Steve.

—hmmm… 

Tony dijo algo más al puro estilo Stark, aunque Steve no le presto mucha atención, soltó una ligera carcajada, era reconfortante en su situación actual el poder escuchar de nuevo al genio y sus peculiaridades.

Estaban tan cerca uno del otro, dejando viajar sus manos por el cuerpo ajeno, como inspeccionando los posibles cambios que pudieron tener en el lapso de su separación, Steve era cuidadoso al pasar sus caricias por el costado izquierdo del castaño, sus ojos viajaron por el pecho del menor a la par que le quitaba la sudadera. Tony inclinó un poco su cabeza y así sus miradas se encontraron, ambos sonrieron sin que ninguna emoción llegará realmente a sus ojos, no la había como tal, demasiadas emociones y del peor tipo, aún faltaban cosas malas por venir, ambos lo sabían, pero también sabían que necesitaban esto, no era como ninguno espero volverse a ver, era lo que se tenía, y era lo que necesitaban para calmar por un breve momento todos esos pensamientos, todas esas emociones y sensaciones, sentirse por un breve instante fuera de ese vórtice de sentimientos.

* * *

Steve trataba de ser cuidadoso, Tony seguía herido, pero no por ello dejo que Steve no siguiera, sus cuerpos dolían por la premisa de los besos que se dieron.

  
No tenían lubricante así que Rogers se dispuso de usar mucha saliva, de él como de Tony para asegurarse de no lastimar al castaño, puso a Tony viendo a la pared,introdujo un dedo primero, iría lento, hacía mucho que no.... estaban juntos, eso trajo a su mente que quizá Tony.... Se detuvo, sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamientos.

— ¿Steve? — le llamo Tony regresándolo al lugar, pues dejó de empujar su dedo al pensar aquello, de la posibilidad de que Tony hubiese estado con alguien, con alguien más, era egoísta, lo sabía, siendo que fue él quien… sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Steve, de frente — hablo el castaño viendo sobre su hombro. El hombre pareció no entender, Tony se movió sacando el dedo de Steve de su interior, se giró quedando cara a cara con el Cap.

—Tony, lo sien...yo...

—No Rogers —le interrumpió el castaño—, se lo que puede estar pensando Capitán, no debería porque no le incumbe y no es el momento.

Tenía razón, inclusive si todo el asunto de Tanos no se estuviese dando, nunca podría reprocharle a Tony si hubiese estado con alguien más, de nuevo se recordó que fue él, quien le dejó, ahí, en Siberia, él quien le...

Steve lo tomó de los cabellos y lo beso duro, sediento por más, lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y dejó su mano descender por su espalda hasta llegar a sus nalgas, como las amaba, eran tan, tan perfectas.

Tony se abrazó al cuello de Steve sin cortar el beso, el rubio dejó descender a su otra mano, apretó con fuerza las nalgas del castaño y lo levanto un poco, Tony como en un acto reflejo enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Steve.

— Steve, ya... —fue silenciado por un beso torpe del Capitán, quien alineaba la cabeza roma de su pene en la entrada de Tony.

Fue lento, se introdujo en el castaño de forma lenta y pausada, Tony se tensaba hasta acostumbrarse a las dimensiones de Rogers, fue una especie de alivio cuando el Capitán estuvo por completo clavado en Tony. 

Para Rogers fue como quedar en blanco, estar tan dentro en ese lugar cálido y estrecho, Steve se permitió quedarse así un poco más, sin moverse, sintiendo esa suave y cálida sensación envolver su pene.

—No te congeles viejo —la voz del castaño le sacó de su trance— .No creo que sea humanamente posible que lo soporte por 70 años. 

Volteo a ver a Tony directo a la cara y era hermoso, aun con esas heridas en el rostro, su sonrisa de medio lado y esa expresión entre el cansancio y el placer era exquisita.  
  


Aseguro al castaño en sus manos, sosteniéndole fuerte de las nalgas y acercándolo un poco a la pared para tener más soporte, se retiró lento del interior de Stark, no por completo, dejó la cabeza de su pene en el interior y, de una sola y fuerte estocada se introdujo de nuevo, el castaño intentó tragarse un gemido, se dejó caer al frente, recargándose en el hombro del rubio.

El sonido de la carne chocando, ese lascivo sonido, el de sus jadeos, sus cuerpos ya cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, sus esencias comenzaban a mezclarse.  
  


Los movimientos de Steve en un principio eran rítmicos, ahora eran erráticos, ambos sintieron esa sensación en su interior, Tony soltó una mano del cuello de Steve, la dejo bajar hasta su propia erección, sus gemidos eran altos, Steve lo sabía, sabía que Tony estaba cerca de correrse, hizo un ligero cambio de ángulo, Tony dejó salir un ligero grito de placer, si, por fin había dado con su próstata, golpeó un par de veces más hasta que Anthony se corrió entre ambos, uno, dos, cuatro estocadas más y Steve se corrió en el interior de Tony. Se quedaron así un poco más, disfrutando las réplicas de su orgasmo, extendiendo el momento lo más que se pudiese, sabían que una vez que cubrieran la evidencia de su encuentro de sus cuerpos la realidad actual les golpearía de frente en la cara.

-FIN-

Animo circumspiciebat: Alita Cafeinómana

**Author's Note:**

> Nota que no aporta nada pero que como quiera quería poner.
> 
> Este fue mi primer FanFic, la mejor forma de iniciar (según yo) que con los Superhusbandos <3 algo sencillito, pues estaba en crisis emocional :v y en ese momento no había nadie que me abrazara, además que cuando salir del cine, con ese final en Infinity War, estaba en shock... bueno lo demás es historia, sigo sin superar que esa etapa tan bonita de nuestras vidas, de cierto modo terminó para dar paso a una nueva generación (tengo grandes dificultades para superar los cambios).
> 
> En este momento que estoy arreglando algunos detalles estoy llorando, no se si es la maldita historia o el hecho que estoy escuchando musica corta venas, raios. (por cierto estoy escuchando Cry out de Loic Nottet, recomendadisimo)
> 
> ¿comentarios? ¿dudas? ¿sugerencias? ¿cerveza? ¿Vino? 
> 
> Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
